It Was Fate
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: James was finally getting a date with Lily, but it had to be cancelled. He was being forced into a marriage he didn't want to be in by his parents. James Potter and Lily Evans hadn't spoken in five years, and big things are happening. James has a daughter. James and his wife are divorcing. Does Lily still have a chance, or will James decide he doesn't want to be with her anymore?
1. Chapter 1: I Guess It Wasn't Fate

**A/N: I dunno, this idea just popped into my head. I was like *Marauders daydream* *book ideas* *daydream about book ideas* BABAM! Anyway, I promise Harry will be born. It might take a while, but… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Clarissa and Adelaide. **

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_**1978**_

_"Lily," James said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I have to tell you something, but promise you won't freak out."_

_"I promise," I promised him. I trusted him. We had been friends for a very long time. He'd finally asked me out again, and this time, is said yes to him. _

_"Well um," he stuttered nervously. I motioned with my hand for him to continue. "We can't go on our date."_

_"Why not?" I could feel my brow creasing, as it so often did when I was nervous, confused or upset. _

_"My parents are forcing me to marry a pureblood girl and have," he fidgeted very nervously, "many children, so the Potter line won't run out."_

_I looked at him, stunned. _

_"I'm sorry," he choked out before striding down the hall. I'm guessing it hurt him just as much— if not more than— it hurt me. _

_That would be my last conversation with James Potter for over five years. _

* * *

**_1983_**

I laughed bitterly as I thought of this memory.

Who was I to blame him for there never being an us? We both wanted there to be. I guess it just wasn't fate. I still hadn't gotten over him yet and I hadn't talked to him in five years. I missed him and the rest of the Marauders terribly, but it wasn't as if I could just show up on his doorstep.

I continued to walk down the streets of Muggle London when something caught my eye.

There was a familiar mop of black hair, and a bloody red color hair. I lifted my gaze from my shoes to the two and stopped in my tracks.

James Potter was talking to a girl who looked to be about five years old. And she had his eyes.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He seemed to be speaking intently to the girl. She had tear tracks running down her face and was nodding sadly. Being the curious person I was, I ran into the alley right near where they were talking and his behind the wall so they couldn't see me. Then, I listened.

"—nd mummy to love each other," the little girl said sadly. James stroked her curly, blood red hair affectionately.

"We don't, and we never did. You wouldn't understand, you're too young," he told her gently. I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Tell me, Daddy, I'll try to get it," she insisted, her eyes pleading with her father. He sighed.

"Adelaide—" he started, but she shook her head. I knew he couldn't'be possibly have picked out her name. He told me he would want to name a girl anything with an H. Come to think of it, he always loved the letter H.

"Please, Daddy?" Adelaide pleaded, folding her hands and shaking them. "Please?" He sighed again. It was a different sigh. It meant he was giving in. I had known that sigh well.

"Fine," Adelaide clapped her hands, a watery smile appearing on her face. He wiped away her tears. "You're mother and I were forced to get married and have a baby five years ago. We had never particularly liked each other, but there was nothing we could do. It was the reason I never got the girl I loved to fall in love with… Nevermind."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's all my fault!" the tiny girl whimpered. He pulled her into a hug.

"No it's not! You weren't even born yet!"

She giggled and kissed James on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy."

He whispered something Lily could not hear in Adelaide's ear and she covered her mouth and erupted in giggles.

"When you and Mummy split, can I stay with you?" Adelaide asked, suddenly serious. "Mummy is mean to me. She yells at me and forces me to eat my vegetables."

James laughed at the tiny lounging girl in his arms. "That's not exactly my decision, but if it was, I would."

Adelaide giggled and jumped out of his arms, easily landing on the ground and tugged on her father's hand, pulling him toward a shop down the street.

"Can we go now, Daddy?" she begged. The little girl's gaze suddenly turned toward the spot in which Lily was standing. "She's a pretty girl, Daddy!" She pointed at me. "Can she be my new mummy?"

James smiled at Adelaine before turning to where she was pointing.

Straight at me.

His hand went straight to his hair, a habit I figured was long forgotten, but he must have only done it in my presence.

"Lily?"

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Hoped you liked it! I think my iPod's about to die, so I'll make this A/N short. I'm hungry. I want a Persisn cat. I want Frank Sinatra's house. I want a laptop. Twelve days till my birthday. I'll be legally allowed on fanfiction! Reviews anyone? Reviews are my oxygen. You don't want me to die do you?**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Awful Bitch of A Mother

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I was practically jumping for joy! I did the YMCA instead. No Siriusly. I did. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd write a prequel. Think about it.**

**Warning: Some low violence and cursing in this chapter. And only a small tweak of child abuse. It's really nothing major. It's not worth M, but I apologize deeply for it. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_James smiled at Adelaine before turning to where she was pointing._

_Straight at me._

_His hand went straight to his hair, a habit I figured was long forgotten, but he must have only done it in my presence._

_"Lily?"_

* * *

"Lily?"

I stepped out nervously from behind the wall.

"Oh, um, hi," I muttered, staring at my feet.

"Can she be my new mommy?" Adelaide repeated, bouncing up and down excitedly.

James did not answer, but kept staring at me. I laughed nervously.

"I dropped my… wand and it rolled over here," I lied. "I just found it."

He nodded, but wouldn't take his eyes off me. He shook his head, seemingly shaking himself out of a daydream and turned to the young girl.

"This is Lily," he introduced, "Lily, this Adelaide, my daughter." I couldn't help but flinch at the word daughter.

"Are you the girl that Daddy loved?" Adelaide asked curiously. I laughed.

"I would hope so. He did spend seven years pining after me."

James seemed to blush slightly and bent down to tell Adelaide something.

"Bye bye, Miss Lily!" she called. Adelaide ran into the little pet shop on the corner.

"You're just going to let her walk in there?!" I asked incredulously. I had known he was immature, but that was pushing it.

"Her mother works there," he answered stiffly. I almost cringed at his tone.

"So how are things?" I asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't jump down my throat. I wasn't even sure why I thought he would.

"Not very well," he said bitterly. "I'm getting a divorce from my horrible marriage and my daughter will most likely end up with that bitch."

"Is she really that bad?" I inquired. I remembered Clarissa Stuart from Hogwarts. She was a very shy Ravenclaw. I hadn't known her too well.

"Worse. She works from nine to five, spends at least ten thousand a week ouprisings she doesn't need, I doubt I would even have any money left if Remus hadn't stopped her from buying a fleet of yachts."

"You don't think she'll take good care of Adelaide?"

"No," he answered simply, "she'll be too busy worrying about herself."

"When are you divorcing?" I asked.

"We don't have a date yet, but I'm hoping soon." he answered, his face darkening.

Before I could respond to him, he gave me a small smile and walked into the small pet shop. About a minute later, Adelaide ran out crying, and ran into me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, brushing the hair out of her face as she rubbed her eyes. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"They're fighting again!" she exclaimed, sounding anguished. "They always fight and I can't take it! I want my mummy and daddy to love each other," she rubbed her eyes and looked down before adding, "And I don't think my mummy loves me."

I felt like crying as she said that. It wasn't right. The poor little girl.

"Of course she loves you!" I assured her, lifting her chin to make her look at me. "There's no way she couldn't!"

"She told me she hates me, Miss Lily!" she sobbed, falling on her knees with her face in her hands. "That's why they're fighting! Mummy told me she hates me and daddy got mad!"

I was appalled. I couldn't believe it.

"Why would she say that?" I asked incredulously.

"I-I let out a parakeet and it knocked down a bunch of displays. She yelled at me and told me she hates me!"

My eyes widened in horror and anger and I wanted to go yell at that awful wench. I pulled the young girl into a tight hug, holding her head to my shoulder.

"Will you be my new mummy?" Adelaide asked quietly, sadly. I sighed.

"I wish I could," I told her honestly. I had really wished I could call the little girl mine.

"Why can't you?" she countered, pulling away from me and putting her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. I almost laughed.

"Well I'm not married to your—"

"Get married!" she screamed stamping her foot and taking her hands from her hips to fold on her chest.

I laughed humorlessly, "It's not like that. You have to fall in love with someone before you get married."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Well fall in love Goddammit!"

My eyebrows rose at her use of a swear word, but i figured she probably heard her parents use them a lot and didn't know better. Her look told me different. 'This kid is feisty' I thought.

"I can't just do that," I whispered. She started crying again, losing her fire.

"I just… want a mummy who loves me," she said desperately. I would've given anything to make this small, poor girl happy.

I continuously stroked my fingers through her hair soothingly. "It'll be okay," I promised.

She nodded against my shoulder and sniffled delicately. She slowly began to drift to sleep while I heard a crash from the pet shop, then a loud scream. Followed by another. And another.

I got up, picking up Adelaide with me and peeked in the window of the shop. Clarissa now had black hair against the red that she had in Hogwarts. Her and James were leaning very close, her screaming at him and him looking at her, unfazed. She lifted her and and slapped him across the face leaving an angry red mark, but he still made no response. She threw goldfish bowl on the floor— I'm assuming her second from the crash earlier— and screamed at him louder something that sounded like, "I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!"

He murmured something to her calmly. She gasped and slapped him again, harder this time. I gasped at the bruise beginning to form. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, muttering something else. She screamed at him again and looked near about to kick him. I gasped as Adelaide jumped out of my arms and ran in front of James, receiving the kick from Clarissa. James' jaw dropped and he dropped to floor next to Adelaide. Clarissa gasped and looked down at Adelaide, but made no move to help her. The filthy bitch.

"You filthy bitch!" I snarled at her. She turned around and looked at me as I stood in the door of the pet shop. She smiled at me a fake smile.

"Lily Evans!" she exclaimed like we were old friends. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You stand there and greet me when you just kicked your child?" I practically growled at her. She smiled and waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Oh that? It's nothing, she'll get over it, she's a tough girl," she said briskly, not even looking at her sobbing daughter on the floor that her husband comforted.

"Nothing?!" I screeched. "She's five fucking years old! Would you've liked to be kicked when you were five?" She opened her mouth to answer, but I continued, "It seems like you were kicked on the head if you find nothing wrong with what you did!"

Her eyes narrowed at me and raised her hand to slap me. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see James holding her wrist, restraining her from slapping me.

"I want to divorce as soon as possible," he told her, his glare boring holes in her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded before turning to kiss him. My jaw almost dropped. What the hell was the matter with this girl?

He shoved her off, fire burning in his eyes the way I only thought they did when he fought with me or was really angry.

After a second of silence, a crack sounded and standing in the corner of the pet shop, in all his glory, was Sirius Black.

"What'd I miss?" he asked cheerfully before noticing Adelaide sobbing and clutching her stomach, James' bruise and the husband and wife glaring intently at each other. "Oh."

* * *

**A/N: Well. That was intense. Poor Adelaide. I felt so bad. But there's our Lily and James sticking up for her. And Clarissa. Awful bitch. How about you guys give me a bunch of reviews hating on Clarissa. Ooh lets think of some names for her! I've called bitch, but lets see what you guys can come up with! I'll use the most creative one in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Child

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I would hug each and every one of you if I could! Six reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter! Hm. I think they changed fanfiction… when you write directly on it. Whatever. It's different for me. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. It would be awesome if I did though…**

* * *

"Why," Sirius said in mock surprise, "if it isn't our little Miss Evans." I rolled my eyes at him. Could he ever just be serious? "Oh hi Prongs, Addy, and She Who Is Not Worthy To Suck The Dirt Off Godric Gryffindor's Toes **(Thanks DarylDixon'sgirl1985)**!" Sirius continued.

"Black," Carissa greeted him with a glare. He completely disregarded it and turned to pick up Adelaide.

"Did your mum hurt you again?" he asked the crying girl. She nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. Sirius turned angrily to James.

"If you don't fucking divorce that wrench I swear to Merlin I will take her and run away with her!"

"It's most likely _I_ will get her," Clarissa pointed out with a smug smile. Sirius gave her a fake one and growled, "I don't fucking care what any damned judge says. I will personally pry her from your filthy, unworthy arms if you so much as try to take her."

"You know, I'm getting pretty damn sick of you," Clarissa snarled. Sirius laughed.

"I was sick of you before I met you."

"Go to Hell," she spat at him.

"Sure, but you're coming right after me."

I shook my head at the scene and left the pet shop, aparratioutta my flat. I knew I wasn't needed there. It really wasn't my business.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

I sighed. Being a Healer could be such hard work.

I, Lily Evans, was top Healer in the Children's Ward at Saint Mungos. I don't know how good a Healer I would be in another ward, but I was at the tippy top with children.

After five hours of work, I finally had my break. I picked up my half-and-half coffee and the Daily Prophet. I knew it was rubbish, but sometimes, it entertained me. I randomly opened it and landed on a page with a small column with the headline:

_The Potters Have Divorced!_

I spat my coffee all over my desk and started choking. I hastily grabbed my wand and cleaned up the mess and continued reading the article.

_Last week, at Wizengamot in Court Room Four, it was reported that James Potter and his wife, Clarissa Potter (née Stuart) have finally divorced. The couple filed about two years ago, but never actually set up a case. _

_"It comes to a shock to all of us," a good friend of the Potters said. "They always seemed so happy together!"_

Isnorted. Whoever this was obviously did not know them too well.

_The two had a daughter, Adelaide Hope Potter (age 5), that also attended the case. The young girl told the court many stories of abuse her mother inflicted on her. Stuart's lawyer stated the child was being influenced by her father and Stuart denied all stories, stating, "I would never hurt my own daughter. I love her more than life itself!" _

_By the end of the case, the two were successfully split and Stuart was given custody of Adelaide. Mr. Sirius Black who also attended the case, protested profusely over the decision until he was bodily removed from the court. Adelaide will remain with her mother, until she is old enough to decide who she wants to live with, or her mother gives her to her father. _

I threw the paper down on my desk. How could the judge be so stupid? Adelaide told him, and he still gave her to that awful bitch.

As I mulled over the worst possible things I could call the judge and Clarissa, a knock sounded at my door.

"Who is it?" I called, breaking out of my reverie.

"It's Dorcas!" Dorcas called back.

"C'mon in."

Dorcas opened and door and closed it again behind her. She looked at me nervously.

"We have a new… patient if that's what you'd like to call her," she informed me tersely.

I looked at her a moment before responding, "What's the matter with her?"

Dorcas shifted awkwardly and I motioned for her to sit down. She obliged and I handed her a cup of black coffee, pushing the sugar, milk and cream towards her.

"There's caramel in the cabinet if you'd like some," I told her gently as she stirred milk into her coffee. She shook her head and took a scoop of sugar from the small bowl.

I placed my elbows on my desk and balanced my chin on the back of my hands.

"Is it serious?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, he's not here," she told me, still shifting nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "No. Is her condition serious?"

"No!" she said exasperatedly. "I don't think Sirius has anything to do with this!"

"Dorcas! I meant serious as in S-E-R-I-O-U-S, not S-I-R-I-U-S!"

Dorcas laughed nervously and scratched her neck, "Oh yeah. I can be… stupid sometimes."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Whats wrong with her, Dorcas?"

Dorcas sighed, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why is she here?" I inquired skeptically. Why would a non-sick or hurt child come here as a patient?

"They didn't know what to do with her!" Dorcas wailed, dropping her head into her hands. I shook my head. Dorcas and I were best friends, she was my right hand man, well woman, but she always feared I would fire her or something. She needed some reassurance.

"Dorcas, calm down. It's okay," I soothed her. She nodded her head, her face still in her hands. I patted her hand, and finally coaxed her into lifting her head back up. She took a long sip of coffee and a deep breath.

"It's just… the poor little girl," Dorcas sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to finally get and answer.

"Some guy found her on the corner of a street sobbing, with nothing but a backpack, a note and a teddy bear."

"That's horrible!" I gasped. What kind of heartless person would leave a child on the streets.

"Here's the note," Dorcas said, handing me the note.

It read:

_To_ _whom_ _it_ _may concern,_

_I cannot properly take care of this child, and I refuse to give her to my ex-spouse. I hope she is placed in the good hands of someone who can care of her the way I couldn't. _

I shook my head. The writer of the letter was selfish not to give the child to their ex-spouse.

"That's just selfish," I said, disgusted. Dorcas nodded her head in agreement and rose from her seat.

"I think it's time you met the little darling." I laughed at her nickname for the girl and nodded in agreement. I rose from my seat and followed Dorcas into the lobby.

Sitting in a chair in the corner, was a tiny girl with bright red hair. It completely covered her so I could only barely make out the teddy bear she was holding in her tiny arms. At my entrance, her head shot up.

"Miss Lily!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and running to hug me around my thighs.

Oh shit.

I prayed to The Lord it was not who I thought it was, but I already knew.

"Whats her name?" I choked out to Dorcas.

"Adelaide. Her last name isn't written anywhere," she informed me, looking down at her clipboard.

"Potter," I whispered under my breath. Then it hit me.

Clarissa.

If I ever saw that bitch again, I would kill her without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

**A/N: So. Clarissa left poor little Adelaide on the streets. Only one who knows, Lily. Well, I got this up really quick! Now. **

**Responses to your reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Ha ha, your name made me laugh out loud. She isn't worthy. Well, for right now, she hasn't, but let's hope she does in the future, this won't be the last we see of her for sure. Team Lily all the way!**

**Sakura Lisel: They were mostly mad about the fact that she didn't care that she kicked Adelaide. She was just like, "Oh that, it's nothing, she'll get over it, she's a tough girl." Usually, if you kicked a child, you would be apologizing and trying to help them feel better and such. And maybe even crying yourself. She didn't show any sign at all of being upset over kicking her. And, even if Clarissa had seen Adelaide there, I think she would have kicked anyway. She was extremely mad, and had been mad at Adelaide before anyway.**

**Erica: Great metaphor. She is like a penny. I never would have thought about that. **

**Alya Spruce: She's a pureblood though. She's very pure. call her what you want though. I just had to put in Sirius though. You know of my *lowers voice* obsessions. I even got to mention Remus! I got my three favorites in! Wait. Which do I get this week? Was it James or Sirius. It was James, right? **

**Anyways, thanks to Safi-ry and cardgirl91 who also reviewed, but I PMed an answer to. **

**I guess that wraps things up, now, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Just Want the Phone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but I want more. I WANT MORE! Really peeps. More would be nice. If you give me more, I might update this on my birthday, and my other story (Seeing Red) on James' birthday. His birthday is a day after mine! Except… he's 40 years older than me. He's turning 53… oh life sucks! I'm only turning 13! Buuuut, since you guys are so freaking awesome, I put down The Hunger Games for you. Yup. It's a miracle. The only thing harder to make me put down is Harry Potter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yadadee yadadee yada.**

* * *

"What happened, Adelaide?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep my anger in check. Tears began to dribble down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Miss Lily! My mummy took me out and left me. She told me… nobody wants me," she whispered the end, sounding defeated. I pitied the poor girl.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands and trying to sound cheerful, "Why don't we just take you to Ja— you're daddy."

Adelaide shook her head, "No. Daddy doesn't want me. Mummy may hate me, but she doesn't lie." It was my turn to shake my head.

"Listen, Sweetie, your daddy loves you very very much. So does your Uncle Siri and Uncle Remmy? They would want you back home with them," I assured her. She shook her head again. I gripped her shoulders gently, "I knew them practically my whole life. They are desperately worried for you. C'mon, Honey, it's okay." She finally— FINALLY— nodded her head and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dorcas, go call James Potter for me," I called to her. She looked a bit skeptical,but went and did as I asked.

Five minutes later, Dorcas returned, her usual worried look back.

"He wasn't there!" she wailed. "I even tried Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, nothing!" I rose from my spot in front of Adelaide and rushed to Dorcas.

"Shhh, Dorcas. It's okay," I consoled her. I didn't want her to have another nervous breakdown again. "I'll take Adelaide home with me. She can stay there until we are able to contact one of them. Okay?" She pushed me off a little.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm okay. Just a little frazzled," she grinned at me, "like always." I managed a laugh, but it sort of died out in my throat. I bent down so I was face to face with Adelaide.

"You're going to come home with me. Is that okay?" I asked her. I didn't want her to feel like she was being dragged there against her will.

"Yes, Miss Lily," she said, nodding her head sadly. I held out my hand for her to take. She seemed a bit reluctant to take it, but she did anyways. I quickly told Dorcas to finish my paperwork— I knew I could trust her to do it properly— and pulled Adelaide outside with me. I stepped onto the Muggle street and pulled her in an alley so we could apparate. I held her hand tightly and spun on the spot. We landed in my apartment.

"Bl—" Adelaide began before cutting herself off, "I mean, wow." I gave her a mock glare and led her towards the guest room.

"This will be your room," I informed her. Her face lit up and she squealed in delight, clapping her small and slightly pudgy hands. I laughed quietly to myself and grabbed her backpack. I unpacked the clothes inside until I reached the bottom. I pulled out a small chip.

"What's this?" I asked her, as she played with a small angel statue on the dresser. She was looking over it carefully, analyzing the figurine as if it was an interesting new specimen to a scientist.

"Mine!" she shrieked, grabbing the chip and hugging tightly to her. She seemed so happy she had it. I laughed, but headed into the kitchen to make a call.

"Whatcha doin?" Adelaide asked, jumping on the counter, right in front of the phone.

"Making a phone call," I told her, trying to reach around her for the phone.

"Who ya calling?" she inquired, leaning forward a bit and placing her chin in her hand, her eyes narrowing to observe me. I gulped.

"Just someone," I answered, still trying to find a way to reach around her.

"Is this someone… special to you?"

"I guess," I answered honestly. I wasn't very sure. I tried to move her over a little so I could make my grab. She wouldn't budge.

"Are they related to you? Is it a wizard?" she continued, her hazel eyes narrowing further. I didn't know why she was making such a big deal about this. I also noticed how she said wizard.

Oh.

Shit.

"No and yes," I answered through gritted teeth, now knowing what she wanted.

"Who is it?" she asked again, this time her voice less casual and more menacing. I had no clue why this five year old actually scared me.

"Why don't you go get changed, your clothes must be dirty from sitting on the street," I muttered, avoiding answering. This is not the conversation I wanted to be in with a five year old.

"But this is my favorite outfit!" she exclaimed, pulling at her hot pink, lacy camisole and short jean shorts. She started untying her white and pink sneakers though. "I will take these off though, my feet hurt!"

"You know," I said suddenly, "you're very intelligent for a five year old."

"Surprisingly," she said laughing, "my mummy taught me a lot. Proper English and manners, all that stuff."

I nodded as she pulled her light pink socks a little higher up her ankle. I looked quickly at the phone. She was distracted. Now was my chance.

I lunged for the phone just as she looked up at me. I saw her mouth open into a perfect "O" of horror as she realized what I was doing. She made a move to stop me, but was too late. I was victorious!

Adelaide pouted her lip out and her eyes started to water. She looked so _sad_. I knew she wasn't really, but I wanted to put the phone down.

"Fine," Adelaide relented, "but at least tell me who you're calling." I sighed. Just as stubborn as James. I knew by the way her jaw was set and her hands were on her hips that she was not going to give up.

I nodded before finally answering, "My boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! This was mostly a filler chapter, but hey, what can you do. Once again, you guys are insanely awesome.**

**Review/Answer time!**

**Safi-ry: Although I do not know what word you called her, I completely agree. I say, when in doubt, compare to your hate of Peter Pettigrew. Or Gale Hawthorne, but Gale actually has fans. Ever met a Pettigrew fan? I don't think I have. **

**cardgirl91: Thanks. I try my best. **

**GriffinRoar777: Thanks! I think we all are. I shiver at the thought of having a mother like her. **

**Alya Spruce: Ah my friend, it is a new week. I CALL SIRIUS!**

**moonlight10060: Thanks! Ooh, I like parties…**

**Thanks again guys! You review, you get on my list of awesome people. So far I have: Me, James, Sirius, Remus, Me, Fred and George, Me, Luna, Me, Finnick Odair, Me, Marvel, Me, Johanna Mason, Ridley Duchannes, Wesley "Link" Lincoln, Me… so yeah. REVIEW, AND YOU GET ON THE LIST OF AWESOMNESS! I am the Awesomeness after all.**

**P.S. Anyone who can get the reference to a Disney show I put in there gets to be in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Fights and Dinner Dates

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm not thirteen yet, but I will be at 9:57am. I would've updated then, but I have school. So. You. Guys. Are. Freaking. AWESOME. TEN REVIEWS! I WAS HOPPING, SKIPPING AND DANCING! I was so happy, I even wrote a chapter that will take place in around 20 chapters. No one can see! Except Arya, but she's my friend and I wanted to know if it was good! This is my last chapter as a 12 year old! Cept for that other chapter I wrote… Oh and hopefully the last I write on my iPod. Hoping for a laptop. Keep your fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to publish a book series. Yup. But it's not Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Small mention of sex.**

**P.S. I don't own the curse thing with the guts. That's from Ramona and Beezus. **

* * *

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" Adelaide screeched. I was quickly dialing the number, praying she wouldn't rip the phone from my hands.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

"Don't!" Adelaide screamed, waving her arms around like a maniac. I pressed my lips in a tight line as I waited from him to pick up.

"Why not?" I asked defiantly. "I _do_ want to get married someday."

"He's a Muggle isn't he?" she inquired, jumping to conclusions. I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued, "Oh this is just great! Knowing Daddy, he'll go marry the next tramp with big breasts he sees! Life sucks!" My mouth dropped open. "That's what mummy always said." I shook my head.

"News flash," I said through gritted teeth, "I don't like your father like that. I really don't like him at all." I hated lying. I really did. I was horrible at it. Surely a five-year-old couldn't tell though.

"Lier," she shot back at me, narrowing her eyes. This was not good. Redhead versus redhead. Once our tempers kicked in, it would be a fight to the death.

"I am not lying," I lied once again, "I never liked your father. He was arrogant and pig-headed. I don't know what you want from me. I have a life and your father has one. We do not mix. I'm just watching you, then hopefully I will never see him again."

Adelaide stared at me a moment before a grin slowly spread on her face. An evil grin.

Oh _shit_.

"Sure," she said, shrugging. This was not good.

"Hello? Lils? You there?" I heard from the phone.

"Oh sorry, Shane," I apologized to him. My boyfriend. Shane. It didn't sound right! We had been dating for almost two years and I still didn't feel comfortable. Lately, he's been trying to… force me into things I don't want to do. I'm not ready to be intimidate with him and I don't think I ever will be. I want to wait until after I'm married to lose my virginity for one thing. He's been doing things to try and make that not happen. He's got sex on the brain and there's only one thing that'll make it go away, and not really even then. Sex. And I don't want to have sex. I want to make love. And I'm not in love with him. Not really even in like.

"It's okay, Lils," he responded. I hated it when he called me that. "You wanna go out to dinner tonight? I haven't seen you in a while, you've been working so much."

"Sure," I replied in a false cheery voice, "but I have to bring the kid I'm watching with me."

"Couldn't you leave it with Dorcas? I was hoping we could have some _alone time_," he purred. I shivered.

"No, Dorcas is busy. I'm sure you can go one night without trying to sexually harass me," I responded drily. **(A/N: Shane just got poned!)**

"Um, right. Yeah," Shane replied uneasily. '_Serves him right_,' I thought bitterly.

"So what time would you like to meet and where would you like to go?" I asked sweetly.

"I know a good Italian restaurant on Mill Street called La Lanterna. We could meet at 6:30," he suggested. I internally sighed, hoping it wasn't too fancy.

"Sure," I agreed, trying to sound happy. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, when the phone whizzed out of my hand. I whipped around to see Adelaide giving me a toothy grin and holding my wand. She handed it back to me and said, "Hi, I'm Adelaide, I'm the daughter of—" I plugged Adelaide's mouth. For all I knew, she was going to lie. Adelaide bit my hand and danced out of my grasp.

"—James Potter. I think Miss Lily has a crush on him you see," Adelaide continued, dancing out of my grasp each time I made to grab her. "Actually, I'm quite sure. Whenever I mention my daddy, she stares off into spa… oh yes, my daddy's divorced! Him and mummy couldn't stand each other! Oh. My daddy loves Miss Lily! Very very much." I was finally able to grab Adelaide's wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise and was suddenly gone, appearing on the other side of the room. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh yes. She is definitely using you. Oh. How old am I? I'm five! Five and a half on July 21st!," Adelaide said happily from the kitchen after locking me out of it. "What? You don't think a five year old's opinion is valid. Well I have a few choice words for you. I am going to curse! That's it! Here it comes! Guts! GUTS! GUTS! GUTS! GUTS! GUTS! SO TAKE THAT MR. MISS LILY'S USED BOYFRIEND! HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED! MAKING A FIVE YEAR OLD CURSE!" Realizing what an idiot I was, I pulled out my wand and unlocked the door. I grabbed the phone from Adelaide's hand as she had been holding it and screaming into it.

"I'm sorry, Shane," I apologized into the phone before immediately hanging up and placing it on it's stand. I folded my arms at Adelaide who smiled at me, unabashed.

"Adelaide—" I started, but was cut off when she said, "I'm sorry Miss Lily, but I wasn't aware you had the right to punish me." Shoot. She was right.

"I got it when you started threatening my chances with my boyfriend whom I love very much," I griped with venom. Then my sentence hit me. '_What the hell_?'

"No you don't," she told me, her eyes flashing dangerously. This child had a temper straight from Hell on five year old terms. It must have been a mixture of her parents, and the redhead temper.

"A—" I started, but she shook her head.

"No. It's okay. You just don't like my daddy. Fine. I'll just… just… find someone else for him. It shan't be too hard." I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I felt bad, but it was for the best. She smiled sadly. "Just go yet dressed for your date. Oh I have an idea!" she exclaimed, changing back to her normal, bubbly self. "Let's play dress up!" I internally winced.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" I started, but faded off seeing the puppy dog eyes she was giving me. Now normally, I was immune, but it was the hazel eyes— James' eyes— that I just couldn't resist. "Fine."

"YAY! THANK YOU MISS LILY!" she screamed, hopping up and down. She started pushing me towards my room. "C'mon!" she squealed.

It was thirty minutes later and twenty different outfits before she finally found what she deemed the perfect one. I had had tiaras, crowns, beads, feathers and overly large hats, and I was terrified of what she thought was perfect. I turned towards the mirror, wincing as I did. I was wearing a strapless, midnight blue dress with a lacy top and frilly bottom. She had put diamond earrings and a bracelet on me, along with her assortment of beads. I laughed.

"Looks beautiful, Adelaide," I complimented her. She beamed in pride. "Now I get to dress you!" By the look on her face, I could tell she was groaning on the inside.

I looked through the few dresses she had. I had found an adorable pair of red Mary Janes, but I needed to find the perfect dress.

I finally found a light green dress with a dark green strap and flower around the waist. It went to her mid-thighs.

When I handed the dress to her, she wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste.

"What?" I asked in response to her nose wrinkle.

"Nothing," she answered shyly, looking down as her bright, shiny, red Mary Janes covering her feet, "it's just that… I don't really like dresses."

I laughed as I pulled the dress over her head.

"Don't worry, Adelaide, that okay, and you wanna know why?" Adelaide nodded. "Because I don't either!"

* * *

**A/N: So first things first. IN YOUR FACE ARYA! I TRICKED YOU! SHE'S NOT DATING SNAPE! I mean I hate Lily/Snape with a passion more intense than 1000 suns. Why would I write it? Second: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! So, I'm 98% sure I'm getting a laptop today, so I'm extremely excited. And last: Tomorrow is James' birthday! Let us rejoice!**

_Responses to Your Reviews:_

_Alya Spruce: I think I did send part to you. By the way, Sirikins has been enjoying himself very much. He is all the birthday party I will be needing. Once again, HA HA!_

_cardgirl91: Thanks!_

_Safi-ry: Thanks, I'll just think if the nastiest word I know and put it in place. No. I'll put in hag. She's a hag!_

_Bubbles: Well, there's no cliff here (I think) but if there is… … … I'm sorry! Wasn't my intention. _

_Forbular: Sirius and Remus will be here soon. When Adelaide is brought back or found or whatever, there were be tons of Sirikins and Remmy. I solemnly swear. _

_Prongsie1213: That was the reference! So just pm or review me a name, gender and any extra info you want to sent (i.e. personality) and you'll be in the next chapter!_

_WingDawn98: Thanks! I appreciate that. _

_GUEST: Thanks. I hope this was soon enough. I tried to get this done as fast as I could. _

_Escape Art1st: I do love that line… thanks!_

**Okay so that wraps that up. Review as a present for my thirteenth birthday. It would be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Girl Makes Big Boy Pay

**A/N: Two new things. First, I am now a teenager and legally allowed on fanfiction and to read T stories. Next, I AM WRITING THIS ON MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP! IT'S A TOSHIBA! I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I may own a laptop, but not Harry Potter. :( **

* * *

I honestly couldn't believe that Shane still wanted to go out after Adelaide's little show. He was either very confident, or flat out insane. Honestly, I would've believed her. Had he not noticed my lack in interest?

I apparated into an alley near the restaurant. It was small, a bit run down and I loved it. It was better than the usual five star restaurants he took me to.

I saw him standing by the entrance, his shaggy dark hair falling into his eyes, causing him to push it back several times. His blue eyes became alight with longing the second he saw me, and it took all I had not to grimace. We had been over this several times, but Shane Daren never gave up.

The hostess eyed him up when we entered, giving him a sly grin and me one of slight disgust. I smiled widely back at her.

She showed us to our table, a booth by a window. Adelaide slipped in next to me, looking at Shane disdainfully.

"So you're Adelaide?" he asked her kindly. She nodded mutely. "Well it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand across the table.

"The pleasure is all yours," she replied with a grin, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

Our waitress came up to our table.

"Good evening, my name is Sophia and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Sophia smiled politely, but I could tell she did not want to be here. I pitied her. Shane was going to try to charm her into a discount.

"I'll just have water," I said quietly. I turned to Adelaide.

"I want…" she smiled slyly at Shane, "a frozen margarita. No alcohol. I'm holding back until I see Daddy and Uncle Sirikins again. Wild party we'll have when we meet again." I had to hold back a laugh. I could see what she was doing.

Sophia smiled at her, also seemingly holding back a laugh. "And you?" she asked Shane. He threw his most charming smile at her, the one that made almost every girl swoon. Sophia didn't even seem to notice it_. I like this waitress_, I thought, biting back another laugh.

"Water," he told her gently, using his I-am-totally-getting-a-discount-from-you voice. Nothing.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those," she said with a smile. As she walked away, I could have sworn I could see a wand in her back pocket.

"Hmmm, decisions decisions," Adelaide muttered, looking at her kids menu. After quickly deciding I'd get Linguine Pescatora, I placed my menu on the table for literally a nanosecond before it was snatched up by Adelaide. I looked down at her, shocked. She smiled innocently, before turning back to the menu, flicking through it quickly.

Sophia then returned to our table, giving us our drinks. Before Sophia could place it on the table, Adelaide jumped up and grabbed it, downing the whole thing and spilling some down her dress before slurring, "Refill" and falling back into her seat with a satisfied grin. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Adelaide's behavior, but did not comment. As she walked away, I saw the stick again and was most definitely sure it was a wand. I tried to remember if there were any Sophias in my year. She looked about the same age as me.

"Thank was a good margarita," Adelaide told us, Shane looked uncomfortable.

Sophia soon returned with Adelaide's second glass. I sternly told her to "Drink slower or don't drink at all" while Adelaide slowly drank the sugary drink.

"Would you like any appetizers?" Sophia asked us. Shane and I shook are heads, but Adelaide shouted extremely loud, "I'D LIKE CALAMARI!" At that my suspicions were confirmed. Everyone in our vicinity turned to look at her.

"Wow, you seem to have a big appetite," Shane observed through gritted teeth as Sophia wrote down Adelaide's order.

Adelaide shrugged. "What can I say? I have the appetites of Daddy and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony." I looked at her. I still didn't understand the Marauders' stupid nicknames.

Sophia soon returned with Adelaide's calamari which she practically inhaled. She also gave us breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked us. I looked at Shane. Sophia's eyes went to Shane, I couldn't tell what he was doing with the breadstick he picked up, but I saw Sophia roll her eyes at him. Adelaide was looking at him horrorstruck. I wondered what he could possibly be doing.

"I'm not ready yet," Adelaide announced, some of the calamari she was chewing on flying out her mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Adelaide," I chastised her, using my napkin to clean up the mess.

Adelaide swallowed hard and grinned at me sheepishly. "Sorry, Miss Lily."

"You can call me Lily," I told her. Truth be told, every time she called me Miss Lily, I was reminded of a House Elf.

"Okay, Miss Lily," Adelaide responded cheerfully, popping another piece of calamari into her mouth.

"Would you like a breadstick, Lily?" Shane asked me, pointing at the breadsticks. I realized Shane had moved them out of my reach.

I shrugged. "Sure." Shane picked up a breadstick and reached over to give it to me. Just as I was about to grab it, Adelaide shoved my hand away and took it, taking a large bite out of it.

"I wanted this one, but you can have this one, Miss Lily," Adelaide explained, seemingly earnest, giving me a sweet smile. I shrugged and took the breadstick she handed me. It was buttery and garlicky and one of the best breadsticks I had ever had. I closed my eyes and had to keep from moaning it was so good. If I hadn't been relishing in the delicious tasting breadstick, I would have seen Adelaide grinning wickedly and flaunting off a ring in Shane's face.

I opened my eyes to see Adelaide leaning back in the booth, her little arms folded, a smug grin in place and Shane glaring holes into her. I wondered what that was about, but didn't ask.

"Are you ready to order now?" Sophia asked us when she returned. I nodded, as did Shane, but I knew it was really Adelaide's confirmation we were all waiting for.

"Yes," Adelaide said cheerfully, wrapping her hands around the skinny waist of her glass of frozen margarita.

Sophia turned to me. I picked my menu back up. "I'll have the Linguine Pescatora," I told her shyly, closing my menu and handing it to her. Adelaide grabbed it.

"I'll have the Spaghetti Carbonara," Shane told her, his charming grin back in place as he handed her the menu, taking care to brush his fingers against hers.

I was anticipating what Adelaide would order. It was most likely going to be expensive.

"I want the Grande Misto alla Griglia," she said happily, closing the menu up. It was the most expensive thing on the menu. Figures. "Oh and Soph- can I call you Soph? - could you get me a refill on my margarita?"

"Lily?" Shane asked. I looked at up from my breadstick at him.

"Yes?" I asked in response. He seemed nervous so, I was, of course, doubly nervous.

"I have something very important I need to-" Shane began to tell me before a piece of calamari flew out of nowhere and hit him in the eye. Safe to say that hurt a lot so, when he left to go wash- magic- the grease out of his eye in the bathroom, I turned to the culprit, Adelaide.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl confused me to no end.

"It slipped," she replied easily, "my hands _are_ covered in grease."

I wondered what Shane was going to ask me. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to know. I had a sneaking suspicion though and I was really hoping I was wrong.

Shane soon returned, as did Sophia with our drinks and dinner. The food was delicious and I know I saw Adelaide sneaking furtive glances at Shane, specifically his drink.

"I have to use the bathroom," Adelaide announced, hoping off the booth and heading towards the kitchens.

I continued eating when something dawned on me.

The kitchens!

And Shane's drink was gone.

Adelaide was up to something.

Adelaide soon returned, plonking Shane's drink back on the table without him noticing. _Men and their food_, I thought with a grin, shaking my head.

He picked up his water and took a sip, a crazy look appearing in his eye.

Shane jumped up on the booth.

"Lily Evans," he slurred loudly, catching the attention of the entire restaurant, "will you do the honor of marrying me so we can finally have sex?" Adelaide giggled as a stunned look appeared in Shane's eye. I gasped, I had known he was low, but not that low.

"You want to marry me just so we can have sex?" I asked him in a dangerously low voice, keeping my voice calm. His worry seemed to peak at my tone.

"No- I- I- I didn't mean to say that!" I spluttered, shaking his head. Adelaide looked up at me, a huge smile forming as she lifted her margarita to me.

I took it graciously, a maniac grin forming on my face. I walked over to Shane, lifting the glass and dumping the contents onto his head. I put my lips close to his ear and whispered, "That is for trying to use me for sex."

Adelaide appeared next to me, pulling on my dress to get my attention. She was holding a hot, chocolate cake.

"You know you want to," she taunted, holding the cake up to me.

I picked up the cake and said, "And this is for all the times you cheated on me and thought I didn't know." And with that, I smashed the cake in his face, grabbed Adelaide's hand and stalked out of the restaurant. As I neared the door, someone grabbed my arm.

"Lily Evans?" Sophia asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," I told her, a triumphant smile easing its way onto my face.

"Sophia Lewis. Remember? We were paired together in Ancient Runes," she reminded me excitedly.

"Oh yeah, you were in Ravenclaw!" I recalled. I didn't know why it had taken me so long to remember.

"Hopefully, we can see each other again?" she asked, and I hoped so too. I hadn't seen her in years and we had been quite close friends.

I nodded, giving her a large smile and dragging Adelaide out the door.

"That was fun!" Adelaide exclaimed before her face became serious. "You better not ever do that to my daddy though," she added sternly.

I just laughed, choosing not to reply and apparated us back to my apartment.

"By the way, good job on making him pay," I congratulated her with a grin. She grinned back and replied," Well, being the daughter of a Marauder does have its benefits."

* * *

**A/N: I loved this chapter. I laughed so hard writing about Adelaide with the margarita and calamari. I hope I did justice to Prongsie1213's character. Sorry if you're not a Ravenclaw, but you said she is extremely smart so I figured that'd make the most sense. If you are another house, just let me know and I'll fix it. I might not be able to update for a while though- family issues. I'll try though.**

**Response to Your Reviews:**

_61394- like Lily said, Shane was either very confident, or flat out insane. More the first one, but…_

_Alya Spruce- I am very sorry, but I know another author with the name Arya as their username and they had just pmed me when I wrote that author's note. Yes, I was aware of that. And I tricked you because I thought it'd be fun. It was. Remmy is with me now so hah! Oh and thanks. FOR LIKE THE HUNDRETH TIME! Sorry, I had to do it. _

_WingDawn98- thanks. This chapter is about 300 words longer so… I am working on writing longer chapters though. I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last and maybe eventually, my chapters will be 10,000 words long each._

_GriffinRoar777- James and Sirius, along with Remus will be back in the next chapter. I was thinking of making James and Sirius show up in the chapter and do something stupid that would make Shane and Lily break up, but I liked this better. At least they broke up in the end_

_DarylDixon'sgirl1985- I'd like to say Adelaide royally messed up their date. She even broke them up in the end! Thanks!_

_Safi Ry- that is weird! Adelaide is also five and she just messed up their date. Maybe they're related XD Thanks! I read the one-shot, I loved it! Thanks again! By the way, I turned off the bleeper and have now found out what you called her. I couldn't agree more._

_livestrong627- thanks! Clarissa is a bitch. Thanks again, and trust me, I'm not planning to stop writing anytime soon, I love it so much!_

**Once again, thanks to all of you! You're the best! Please review, it makes my day!**

…

…

…

**Fine. Week.**

**By the way, I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of this chapter in Adelaide's POV. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Addy Back

**A/N: I know it has been long, buuuuut I've had a lot of work (and still do, but I'm updating cause I'm nice) and I haven't gotten the chance. I was having family problems my whole break so I couldn't then, and when I went back to school, my teachers started loading on projects and work. I have Science and Spanish tests on Monday, a Math project due Friday, a Religion project due Monday, it's my brother's birthday tomorrow and I've been trying to write an actual book. So I apologize deeply for not updating, sooooo I will give you a glimpse at a way in the future chapter of this story that I wrote when I was twelve. Here you go:**

"_How's Addy?" I asked, wrapping both my__hands around my cup of coffee. My heart was beating faster than I thought possible. My heart has been overreacting in his presence ever since my "crush" redeveloped._

_James leaned against the counter and grinned at me. He said easily, "Much better since she was healed. It was a bit traumatizing, but she's opened up again."_

**Okay, that's all I'm giving you, but that's the chapter you will **_**really**_** want to read. I had really bad writers block too so that was a problem. I am now sad so I will write this sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Several POV changes. Do not expect them again. It's this one and only time because that's all Lily had to say and I wanted a longer chapter.**

* * *

I put Adelaide to sleep and went to my kitchen table. I sat down, thinking and fingering the tablecloth. I am glad that I broke up with Shane, but I just couldn't believe he'd marry me just for sex. I didn't think my body was that nice.

I just sat there for what felt like years, fingering the table cloth and thinking. I had so much to think about. Too much.

An owl appeared at my window and I started after hearing it peck the window a few times. It was Dorcas' owl, Honey.

"How are you, Honey?" I asked the owl, giving her a pet and some treats. She positioned herself on the top of one of my kitchen chairs after I took the letter, obviously waiting for an answer.

I unrolled the note. It read:

_Lily, _

_I have some news, not sure if it is good or bad, but I thought I should let you know._

_You said that you wanted me to contact James Potter, correct? Well I finally have (a raise would be nice)! He was on a mission for the Order of— a mission. He was on a mission with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon. I have contacted him and told him you'd like a chat as you never told me what you wanted him for. I was thinking about calling you on your Muggle contraption— a fellytone? —but I did not know how to use it. Heads up, he might appear at your doorstep any minute. _

_Your welcome,_

_Dorcas_

_P.S. I may be an hour late for work tomorrow. Sorry!_

After reading the note, I was overjoyed. Then, I looked down and saw what I was wearing. A tight-fitting gray T-shirt with a butterfly on it, tie-dyed pants and socks **(A/N: that's the pjs I'm wearing right now!)**. I hoped I could change before he came knocking.

Just as I stood, there was a knock at the door. Without thinking, I ran to open it. When I did, I once again realized what I was wearing and blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Hello, Evans," James drawled, leaning slightly against the door frame, "Dorcas said you needed me." I blushed brighter as I realized he was slowly taking me in.

"I did," I confirmed, nodding and stepping aside so he could enter. He didn't budge. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he was hard to read.

"Hate to break this to you, Evans, but I only have about five minutes to spare before I go meet up with Pad— Sirius, Remus and Marlene," he told me, pushing off the doorframe slightly and standing up straight. I nodded and rushed to tell him.

"Well, I have you daughter because she was—" I began, but he cut me off, saying, "You what? How?"

I shook my head. "Let me explain. Some guy found her on the side of the road with nothing but a note and a backpack and brought her to the hospital. I took her in and tried to contact you, but according to Dorcas, you were on a mission for some Order. She's sleeping right now."

He looked at me for a moment in disbelief before striding past me and into my flat. He walked straight into Adelaide's room. I followed him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled out his wand.

"I'm packing up her things and taking her home." He didn't look away from the things that were flying from the drawers to the little backpack.

"Oh. Are you sure she'll be okay?" I asked with concern. I was really going to miss Adelaide.

"It's okay, Evans," he said, still not looking at me. I noticed how he kept calling me Evans. "I have someone to look after her." I nodded, but reluctantly. I couldn't stand the fact that he won't look at me.

He scooped Adelaide off the bed, offered me a small smile, not looking me in the eye. He was one step out the door when I called, "Wait!" He turned to look at me, but didn't look at me.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Did I no longer appeal to him? He looked me straight in the eye, some emotion I couldn't identify brewing in his. They were a beautiful shade of hazel. They had little flecks of gold, olive green and even a slight hint of blue in them. I felt mesmerized.

"Do you really want me to look at you, Evans?" James asked, before apparating on the spot immediately. I had no clue what he meant, but I did know I had a strange feeling in my stomach, like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in it. I felt a blush rising up my cheeks and I bit my lip. I closed the door, took a deep breath, and headed for bed.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I headed up the walk to Malfoy Manor, dust kicking up on the walk as I did so. I did not know why I had chosen this path, thinking back, it had seemed like a good idea, but now, things had changed.

I did not know how I felt about working for the Order of the Phoenix and trying to destroy Voldemort— the Dark Lord—, it had been almost a month and I still hadn't decided. It was complicated business, considering Occlumency did not come easy to me. The Slytherin in me was always trying to shut up the Gryffindor side the Sorting Hat told me I had.

I slowly opened the door to the manor, rather surprised the entrance hall was empty considering Voldemort was in the manor. I guess you wouldn't guess the house Voldemort was in would have no guards.

I entered the room. Voldemort looked at me about half a second, barely even acknowledging who it was and saying, "Dorcas, how nice of you to join us." I shivered at the sound of his voice saying my name, not liking it one bit.

"I'm so sorry I am late, my Lord. I was sending an owl to the Mudblood, Evans," I told him, hating saying the word. I saw Snape stiffen when I said it, it was only for a split second, but I saw it.

"Ah, Dorcas, have you gotten any information from your Blood-Traitor friends?" he asked me. I didn't want to tell him, but I had to. I _had_ to.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and McKinnon went on a mission, my Lord. They went up north to speak with some of Dumbledore's friends. They know of our plan for Friday," I told him, trying not to think that the last part was a total lie, because it was. I did not want that attack to happen, and it couldn't if the Order knew.

"Why do you lie to me, Dorcas?" he asked, looking at me through his slitted eyes. I gulped and tried to build up my walls.

"I did not," I told him carefully, trying to keep my walls up. Voldemort walked up to me, tilting my chin up, he asked, "What do you have to hide from me?" I just shook my head. "Maybe we should loosen your tongue." He lifted his wand and I closed my eyes, having experienced the Cruciatus before, I was not anticipating the pain.

"Hem hem," someone coughed. I did not recognize the voice. Voldemort looked up.

"What do we have here?" he asked, motioning for Bellatrix to rise. She rose immediately and practically ran to him. "Loosen her tongue," he said lowly to Bellatrix, motioning to me. Bellatrix smiled a lethal smile, and thoroughly scared the shit out of me.

Just before I was taken away, I heard a female voice I recognized, that I would recognize anywhere say, "I would like to join your ranks." I was shocked. I couldn't believe she would join his ranks.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Okay, while we wait for Prongs to come back, let's play the name game!" I said excitedly. I really loved that game. Remus and Marlene groaned. I pouted. "C'mon, please!"

Marlene finally nodded and Remus muttered, "Stupid, bloody imbecile," before finally giving in. I was deeply insulted.

"I heard that," I grumbled to him.

"You were supposed to," he sing-songed back. I glared at him.

"I go first," I told them, practically jumping up and down with excitement. They both sighed.

"Okay, my first name is something that people are when they talk about things like politics—" I started, but Remus cut me off and said, "It's Sirius." I was dumbfounded. How did he know so quickly. He must have realized this because he added, "It's your real name." But that's cheating!

"That's cheating!" I exclaimed angrily. He shook his head.

"It is not," he insisted, turning away from me and towards Marlene.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Remus smirked at me. "I'm glad you see things my way." My jaw dropped as I realize what I just said.

"That's cheating!"

"Oh, Sirius, stop being a baby. It is not," he told me rolling his eyes. I cross my arms.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

We were interrupted by Marlene laughing and saying, "You two bicker like an old, married couple."

"We do not!" I practically yelled. Remus was probably the last person I would want to marry.

"Actually," Remus said thoughtfully, "we do."

"We do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

I heard Marlene sigh in exasperation and James apparate in, but I ignored it.

"Fighting again?" James asked Marlene. She nodded and looked about ready to pull her hair as she watched us fight.

"They bicker like an old, married couple," he laughed. You have got to be kidding me!

"WE DO NOT!"

* * *

**A/N: some nice playful banter. Hm, Dorcas is bad, who knew? And who is joining Voldemort's ranks? Only I know! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Response to Your Reviews:_

_Howdoyounotlikeit: I agree, they are bastards, but Clarissa is too cold hearted I believe. And 'sides, I doubt Lily is going to get away from Shane unscathed (hint hint)_

_QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester: HI PAST ME! Oh, dude, the email works. Yup. Do you hate Gale as much as I do? I doubt you do! The trailer has made my hate come back stronger so… TAKE THAT PAST ME!_

_Safi Ry: Toshiba's are awesome. Awesome. Thanks, I've taken to calling her Addy too. Ha ha maybe they are. Long lost cousins does sound possible. If they are long and lost you didn't know they were long and lost so you didn't know them at all so it makes sense. Not that past sentence. That literally made no sense. Sorry I took so long to update. _

_DarylDixon'sgirl1985: thanks! She is very smart, imagine what Lily would have gotten into if Addy hadn't been there and she said yes? I don't even want to think about that. The one-shot will be up soon, I started it, but I haven't had time to finish it. This was the only free time I had and I wanted to post a new chapter._

_Prongsie1213: Thanks! Okay, good. I was really worried I did something wrong. I'm glad you think I did it well. Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long._

_61394: I'm thinking a mix of veritiserum and alcohol. How she got them,well… she is the daughter of a Marauder._

_Alya Spruce: One-shot will be up soon. Thanks. By the way, did you finish reading it now?!_

**Thanks also to my favorites and followers.**

**Tell you what. If I get to 55 reviews, I will update this on Saturday. If I don't, I will update next time I have the chance. Sound fair? Soooooooooooooooo R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: We Are Young

**A/N: I know I'm not supposed to update, but I couldn't resist. I cursed this story out all the way to my laptop. Fun. just had to make me want to write didn't they? Ugh. Ugh. I'm listening to Carry On by Fun. I love this song. IF I GET TO 75 REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE FOR AGAIN TOMORROW! Just thought I'd tell you. If not, I have a Religion project, a Science test and a Spanish test so you'd be waiting a very long while. Oh and you better be grateful. I put down a fricking awesome Hunger Games fanfiction for you. TEAM PEETA!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would have happened after the apocalypse. Take the psychology. **

**Warning: Some intense action here and a few adult themes, and by that I mean getting drunk and maybe attempted rape. Yeah, that's not much at all. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the people in Boston who lost their lives and to their families. May they rest in peace. And to the people who lost their legs in the bombing. Yeah I know an actiony chapter isn't a good dedication, but this kinda shows that the bad guy can never win. No matter how they try.**

**Let us have a moment of silence for them.**

***silence* **

**Xx**

I had off on Sundays. It was a Sunday. I had off. I didn't know what to do. So, I finally decided I'd go to a bar that I went to with Alice Fortescue— now Longbottom— and a couple of our friends for her bachelorette party. I remembered the place quite fondly and just… felt like going back.

When I entered the bar, I saw there was a party in full swing. People were dancing like crazy and doing some of the stupidest things I had ever seen. I contemplated whether or not I should just leave, but I felt compelled to stay for some reason.

I propped myself on one of the stools by the bar. A man, dressing in a black hoodie that is completely hiding his face. I completely disregarded this and asked him for a beer. Surprisingly, I was quite fond of beer.

A girl dressed in barely any clothes walked up to the bar and sat beside me.

"I'm Sherry," she greeted me, holding out her hand. She picked up the small bottle of beer she had placed on the table. She was an extremely pretty girl. She had spiraled red hair to her shoulders, thick, long eyelashes any girl would kill for, sharp features, creamy skin and a perfect figure. She could have been a model if she wanted to.

"I'm Lily," I told her, shaking her hand. She looked at me a moment, before a brilliant smile covered her features. A striking smile any man would become… well, you get the picture.

The man with the hoodie hands me my beer and I gulp it down quickly. Sherry and I talk and laugh for a while, drinking, I always getting from the hoodie man and her from random bartenders who wanted the chance to ogle and flirt with her. With every sip, the hoodie man became sexier and sexier.

Sherry and I soon got up to dance and were welcomed into a crowd of kids our age, some the same age, some a year older, some a year younger. Their names were: Connor, Avery, Julia, Joe, Josh, Jennifer, Woody, Elizabeth, Willow and Donald.

"Hey, Lily!" Connor shouted at me. I turned away from some girls who I was giggling and laughing with. "I bet you would flinch if I shot an apple off your head!"

I snorted. "I bet I could!" I said back, grabbing and apple and moving to stand against the wall. I didn't flinch as Julia hit Joe on the head with a glass bottle, spraying its contents and the glass all over the place. I didn't flinch as I was splintered with glass and covered in whiskey.

I saw Connor pull out a gun. I should have been worried, but I wasn't. Not at all.

He didn't seem coherent enough to handle the gun and aimed it— accidentally of course— at a bottle of whiskey behind the bar. It's contents spilled out and the bar tender cursed violently at us. I laughed.

"Come at me, Connor!" I shouted at him. He turned towards the sound of my voice and shot off the bullet. I didn't even have a chance to worry when I heard it smash through the apple. I giggled like Hell as Connor was escorted out of the bar for having a gun and shooting it off.

Joe threw a knife near my head, not aiming for me and I lent my head back so the knife whizzed right over my head. I guffawed and soon Joe joined in, both of us clutching our sides, we were laughing so hard.

I didn't even acknowledge Donald and Woody trying to get Sherry to strip down for them. She was insisting she did not want to. I vaguely heard their voices in the background and it didn't make sense to me. Why wouldn't she strip? I would strip.

I think that thought made me realize I was running on alcohol, but who cared? This was fun. Much more fun than being the person I was yesterday, looking over some annoying five year old and upset that some guy— Merlin I couldn't even remember his name— wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew that no one I knew would be proud of me for stripping down in a bar— except maybe Sirius…—but I just had to. I felt the actual need to. Like I couldn't survive if I didn't.

Like I was being controlled by someone else.

It was at that moment I was positive I hadn't been in control of my actions this whole time. Someone was controlling everything I did. All I had to do was find out who it was. Then kick their ass.

"Hey, want me to strip for you?" I asked against my own will, starting to pull up my shirt. They looked at me hungrily. I hated the way they looked at me, like I was food. I hated whoever was controlling me for doing this to me.

"No, stop, Lily," Sherry said, shoving my hand away from the hem of my shirt. I didn't even know what I had done most of the night, but I know it had something to do with her.

I jumped away from her and lifted my shirt over my head so the only thing that was covering my upper body was a sports bra. I hated this. I really did. I struggled to fight against the power controlling me as my own hands defied me and tried to take my shirt off. I fought it with everything I had and suddenly, Woody and Donald were blasted back, as my magic took over, overthrowing whoever was controlling me. Sherry looked at me funny as I pulled my shirt back on and breathed in shakily.

"You're a witch?" she asked, my eyes widened. How did I not notice she was a witch?

Sherry was suddenly thrown against the wall and slumped against the ground, as was everyone else who wasn't me. Of course. All the bad things happened to me.

"Ah, Lily. I know you that you thought that little bastard child could stop me from having sex with you, but you were very mistaken," the hoodie man said and my breath caught in surprise. Shane. He must have put some sort of controlling potion in my drink. Either that or the Imperius, but I hadn't felt at peace as the Imperius Curse was supposed to make you feel.

"So you are going to rape me?" I asked bluntly, wanting this conversation to be over so I could leave. This guy was annoying the freaking crap out of me.

"No, we are going to go take a stroll in the park," Shane said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and beginning to advance on me. I gulped and stepped back until I hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of me head and began to kiss me fervently. I screamed protests as he began to take my skirt off.

"Daddy, I want to go in here," I heard a little, easily recognizable voice say. As Shane was distracted by the voice, I reached for my wand. It was gone.

Shane pulled my skirt off and reached for my panties and I screamed as loud as I could. Shane pushed me to the ground and kicked me twice in the ribs and once in the stomach.

"Look, Red, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, and I can tell you are not going to make this easy," Shane sneered at me. He kicked me in the head. Twice. Hard.

I vaguely heard voices getting closer, three men and a little girl. I heard the little girl scream. I heard yells and screams. The poor little girl kept screaming. I wanted to help her, but I was being dragged down.

"Lily?" I heard a voice say. For that one second, that one second, I could open my eyes, and met the beautiful hazel eyes that had left me yesterday.

"James?"

**Xx**

**A/N: Sorry for no pg breaks, but I have about one minute to post this. I cannot respond to your reviews, for I have no time, but THANK YOU MY NINE REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER! Remember, 75 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE TOMORROW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicions

**A/N: So right now I'm writing on my iPod and its 1 am I'm scared to death because I was reading a mystery and mysteries scare me to death. So everything's good. **

**Disclaimer: I may be a Queen, but I am not Queen Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter (this will be my last disclaimer so do understand who I am not.)**

**I decided to only redo two chapters. Yay! I like my last one. It was actually really really good.**

* * *

I looked over my glasses at Dorcas as she entered my office. She eyed my glasses with a confused expression.

"Er, Miss Evans—" I gave her a look. "Lily, why are you wearing glasses?" I sighed and stuck the pencil I had been holding in my tight bun, a bun Professor McGonagall probably would've been proud of.

"They make me look more professional, and I sometimes need them for reading," I told her, looking down at the files I had been editing.

"But you're writing," Dorcas said nervously. I looked at her a bit warily. The events of the "bar incident" had really taken a toll on me. Trust was hard to find from me nowadays.

I wondered, for a brief moment, if Dorcas' nerves were just a façade, and she was some sort of incredibly evil Death Eater in disguise. I pushed the thought away thinking, Evans, pull yourself together! This is Dorcas you're talking about!

"Is there a reason you came here Dorcas?" I sighed after collecting my thoughts. Since my thoughts were always acting up, I had started hiding my emotions just incase my thoughts were correct. And there I go again!

"You had a phone call," she said. I was honestly surprised. I thought they'd disconnected the phone a few weeks ago. We didn't need phones! We're wizards!

I pushed my glasses a little ways down my nose. "Who's it from?"

Dorcas looked nervous... well more nervous than usual. "Remus Lupin," she said, looking down. I sucked in a breath. I hadn't talked to any of The Marauders since "The Incident." I had been running away too much lately. It sickened me.

"What did he want?" I asked sharply. Dorcas started wringing out her hands, one of her many nervous habits.

"He... he wanted you to join his club!" she wailed, although I wasn't quite sure what she was upset about. I looked at her suspiciously. Did she know something I didn't?

"And what is wrong with that?" I asked, straightening up in my seat and folding my hands. She looked at me, and must have seen the suspicion in my eyes. Alarm showed in hers for a brief second before she took a deep breath and collected herself.

"I don't want you to die," she said carefully, looking my in the eye, "but in certain places, certain people will be sacrificed. If you know what's good for you, you will not join his "club". Lily, if you have ever had an ounce of trust in me, I beg you to trust me now. Do not join." And with that, she handed me a portfolio. On it was stamped:

CONFIDENTIAL. FOR GOOD EYES ONLY.

I assumed the print only showed up to people who did not mean this "club" any sort of harm. I opened the portfolio.

THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, it read in big letters, IS AN ASSOCIATION TO FIGHT YOU-KNOW-WHO. IF YOU ARE HOLDING THESE PAPERS, A TRUSTED MEMBER HAS RECRUITED YOU TO JOIN.

I casted a Concealment Charm on the portfolio so no one could see it, and placed it in my bag. I would read the rest in a safer and more convenient location.

So Remus wants me to help fight You-Know-Who, I thought. I smiled. He must have a lot of faith in me.

I picked up my bag and headed out of my office. Dorcas and I were going to have a little chat.

* * *

**A/N: OMG sorry this is so short, but I didn't have much time to write so this was all I could accomplish. I was on Instagram (my user is gottalovemyfandoms) a LOT and I was reading... I have no life *insert bawling face here* So yeah, I'm going to bed now to have dreams of Nico. (I actually had this awesome dream about Nico AND The Marauders once and Sirius went missing and Nico found him and I... was very grateful towards Nico... heh... Best dream of my life. Not even kidding. **

**Next update: Monday, July 22. **

**Sorry it's going to be so long, but the Catching Fire trailer comes out the 20th and I'm going to need the 21st to fangirl with Court Jester... Yup. **

**Now, REVIEW! It's really appreciated. Any constructive criticism? Even flames, I don't mind. I honestly want to know how you feel about my story. Thanks everyone :)**

**1 review = 1 dream about Nico **

***dreams about Nico***

**:D**


End file.
